Electric machines, often contained within a machine cavity of a housing, generally include a stator and a rotor. For some electric machines, the stator can be secured to the housing using different coupling techniques to generally secure the electric machine within the housing. During operation of electric machines, a considerable amount of heat energy can by generated by both the stator and the rotor, as well as other components of the electric machine. For some electric machines, the increase in heat energy can, at least partially, interfere with the coupling of the housing to the stator.